The Revenge Of Chucky
by Mystic Story Wolf
Summary: Chucky's back. And he's about to get revenge to all who have did him wrong. Even those in his family. Revenge have never been so sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Please make positive reviews. Enjoy! :D

* * *

It's been 5 years since Chucky aka Charles Lee Ray who have died in the hands of his own son Glen. After Glen killed his father, the voodoo transfer went successful as he now has the body of a young boy while Glenda (the evil soul who have shared the same doll body with Glen for 6 years) has the human body of a young girl, and his mother Tiffany Ray has the body of Jennifer Tilly.

Glen is now happy in his life. No blood, no gore, and no hate. Except for Glenda, of course.

Today is Glen and Glenda's birthday. Everyone has came to their birthday party. While Glen and Glenda are off opening their presents. Tiffany is inside the house having a little talk with their maid.

Tiffany walks in the living room as the maid follow her behind.

"She gave a kid a bloody nose and took picture of it for show and tell. She call the cat the C word. And I'm pretty sure she been taking money out of my purse" said the maid.

"That's ridiculous.." Tiffanys says as she turn to the maid.

"Glen is an angel, an absolute dream. But Glenda..." she sighs. "She's a bad girl Miss Tilly.. A very bad girl."

"I'm not listening to this." she ignores. Jennifer/Tiffany reaches up and grabs the 'Tiffany' doll with a sewn up scar from the deer mantle.

"I hate that thing.." the maid said in disgust.

"Some of the kids really want to see her."

"Miss Tilly!"

"What?"

"I'm afraid of her.."

Tiffany chuckles. "It's only a doll." Jennifer/Tiffany sits on the couch.

"I was talking about Glenda.." Glenda is peeking from the window outside listening to the conversation.

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"...I can't work here anymore. If only you can see the way she looks at me, how she looks at me with such...Hate!"

"Ok..." She just smiles."You can leave the keys on the table... We'll miss you." She says softly

"Thanks you Miss Tilly! God bless.." she turns around and sees Glenda. Glenda's eyes widen with pure hate.

Tiffany takes the doll and beats the maid with it to death. Glenda slowly smiles as she watch.

"Yess..." she breathes. "God bless.." she heavily breathes as her eyes changes from brown to light green.

"It was just a little slip... Roam wasn't built in a day.." she says to herself as she drags the body to the closet. She looks up and sees Glenda from the window. She put her finger in front of her lips. "Shhhh..." she smiles. As Glenda does the same.

Meanwhile Glen is outside enjoying his birthday. 'Well, Mum got her wish. She's a bright shining star.." he narrates as he looks at her with the Tiffany doll playing with the other children.

'I learned a lot about myself...I know I'm not alone.. I know I'm not a freak.'

'And even though we had our differences..' Glen pulls out a picture of him and his dad. 'I know my dad really loved me..' he smiles at it.

"Glen honey, there's another present for you!" Glen puts the picture away as he walks over to his mom handing him the present.

"Who's it from, mummy?" he holds the present.

Jennifer/Tiffany looks at the tag.

"Oh, it doesn't say. That's funny." she says. Glen runs over to the bench with the present.

He opens it in excitement and looks in fear as he sees his father's arm. Urine went tinkling down his pants to shoes. He looks back with his left eye twitching. Seeing his mother playing with the kids not noticing a thing. When he looked back, the arm jumped up to his neck and grabbed it. Glen fell on his back as Chucky's arm began to chock him. Glen struggles and looks towards his mother.

"Okasan!" he cried for help. "Okasan! Help me!" but she just sat there with the Tiffany doll, he finally noticed that his mother was completely frozen as everyone else was frozen as well, everything was light grey like time just completely stopped. Even the arm stop moving but somehow it was holding him down to the ground.

He hears someone coming. He looks up and sees his father Chucky staring with so much hate and vengeance. He was put back together expect for his one arm. In his left hand he hand his trusty knife. Chucky walks slowly over to him. Glen trys to get up but his whole body was completely paralyzed.

"Hi I'm Chucky.." he speak in automatic voice making Glen shiver. "Son..." he speak in his normal voice. "I have been through a lot of painful moments since my childhood.." He walks next to Glen's face. "I been beaten...Shot, stab, burned alive, one even skin part of my face off." he pointed out. "This happened to a LOT from a lot of people I never loved or even cared about..." He grabs his sons hair. "But you.." he spoke in a very tone. "Oh that's very painful, the most painful experience I ever had. Watching my OWN son killing me!" he yells as he grabs a small piece of his sons hair and rips it off his head along with the skin.

Glen yells in pain. Chucky takes his knife and makes a long deep cut from Glen shoulders to his hands; both of them. As Glen screamed in pain, Chucky shoved his decapitated arm in Glen's mouth muffling the scream. Chucky then continues making the same cuts to his legs. Then a ax appears besides Chucky. He grabs the ax.

"Just like old times eh, Glen?" He chops off Glen's legs. Glen screams in pain as Chucky laughed hysterically. He then chops off Glen's arms. He raises his arm up ready to chop Glen's head. He looks at Glen with his eyes turning red and black. "The End!..." He spoke darkly as he swung the ax down to Glen's neck and everything quickly turned black.

* * *

Glen shot up gasping. He looks up seeing only his room and looks at his body seeing no scares."It was just a dream!... Just a dream..." He takes a deep breath and think nice thoughts to get his mind off the dream. He grabs his stuffed teddy he had besides him and slowly goes back to sleep.

However Glenda was awake in her room, sitting up the whole time watching Glen from across the room. Her eyes looked at him sleeping with hate and vengeance. A dark growl was heard from her as she lay back down. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	2. Halloween Night

**The Next Day... **

**It was Halloween night.**

**Tonight was the night Glen and Glenda go trick or treating out on their own. Glen was dressed up as a vampire while Glenda was dressed up as a witch. They were in the living room getting ready to leave when their mother Tiffany comes downstairs.**

**"Okaaay..." she says as she walks into the living room. She sees Glen wearing a vampire costume with a black cape and everything and Glenda wearing a witch costume with her broom. "I want you two to be careful out there, here are your trick-or-treat bags.." She hands them their bags. "And if a man comes up to you and offers you a ride home in his car."**

**"Say no." they said in a union.**

**"Good. Now get together I want to take a picture of the two of you." Tiffany says she pulls out her camera.**

**Glenda makes a quiet sigh as she stands closer to Glen. Tiffany turns the camera on and face the camera to them.**

**"Say Cheese." she says. Glen and Glenda smile at the camera. The camera flash about two times. "Ok.." Glen and Glenda turn around and walk towards the door. "Remember to be careful and don't forget to be back here by 8."**

**"Ok! Bye Mommy!" Glen says as he opens the door and he and Glenda went outside.**

**They looked to their right and headed down that direction til they saw a crowd of kids going to each house they see. Glen and Glenda looked at each other and headed to the first house they see. Glenda knocked on the door and the door opened with a woman holding a bowl of candy.**

**"Trick or treat!" Glen and Glenda said in a union.**

**"Oh my! A witch and a vampire!" The woman said. "Here, you can each take two candies ." The woman gestured. Glen took a snicker bar and a recess cup, while Glenda just quickly took a handful of whatever she can get from the bowl. "Hey young lady, I said TWO!"**

**"Shut it fatso!" Glenda said as she walked away heading to the next house. The woman gave a surprised look by her tone and her words. Glen sighed and catches up to her continuing their trick-or-treating.**

**Meanwhile...**

**In a blue house lived a six year boy named Tommy who lives with his uncle named Joe and his younger sister name Amy who's 5. Tommy didn't really had much friends due to him being...Different. His only friends were his dog who's a St. Bernard named Doug, Glen, and Glenda. **

**Tommy never really wanted to go out trick-or-treating, he would spend most of his time watching scary movies, eating candy his uncle brings home, and goes out in the backyard and play with Doug.**

**Tommy was in the backyard playing fetch with Doug. Doug is walking back to Tommy retrieving the stick that he threw.**

**"Ok! You ready, Boy?" he said. The dog barked to response. **

**"Fetch!" Tommy threw the stick as far as he could. The stick went over the fence in the backyard and into a small field of trees. "dammit.." he said to himself as he sees Doug digging a small hole under the fence and crawling under it, heading to where the stick been thrown. "Doug!" he called.**

** Tommy moved the only piece of the fence that wasn't secure and went through the narrow space. Tommy quickly ran after his dog who headed into the field of trees. He finally catches up to Doug. Doug is sniffing the stick that Tommy threw, then Doug took a quick sniff of the air and walk a few inches ahead sniffing the ground. Tommy went over to him "What is it, boy?"  
**

**Doug barked as he started digging. Tommy back up a little bit to see what he's digging for. Doug dug for while til he stopped and barked a few times. Tommy looked to see what he dig up. He sees a wooden box with a rope wrapped around it, tying it shut. He reached down and pulls the box out. He looks at it then at his dog. "What do you think it could be?" Doug barks and heads back to the backyard. Tommy just follows him til they got back inside the back inside the backyard and inside the house. Tommy takes the wooden box upstairs to his room with Doug following him behind.**

**He shuts the door behind him and places the wooden box on his bed. He grabs a pair of scissors and cuts the rope that was wrapped around the wooden box. "I wonder what's in it." he said a little bit excited. He kept calm and slowly opened the wooden box.**

**There in the wooden box lied doll parts...**

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story so far and I know some of you may be concern about the last story I made if I will ever put up any new chapters. I will update on the chapters on the last story real soon and make some more chapters on this story. Anyway hope you like it, and um.. enjoy! ^_^**


	3. Candy and Wooden Boxes

**In the wooden box lied doll parts. Two legs, two arms, a body, and a head. The boy look at the parts terrified especially at the head.**

**The doll head had a face that a mix with pain, fear, and anger. It's eyes looked up with its mouth slightly open. In its mouth had black liquid that looked dry. As Tommy (or let's just say Tom for short) wanted to close box and burn it; pretending he never saw it. His eye caught on an odd jewelry hiding behind the doll body. Tom reached over and picked up the odd jewelry. He looked closely and saw that it was an amulet.  
**

**_"Whoa.. This is cool!"_ The boy held up to his dog. The dog barked._ "Who would want to throw this away?"_**

**_"Throw what away?"_ a voice was heard as the door was opened. A young girl with blond wavy hair (same as Tom's hair only longer) peaked her head out the door. She had a nice pink shirt with long sleeves on, a black shirt with pink leggings, and black shoes. It was Tom's 5-year-old sister Amy. She was respectful to her brother since he never went trick-or-treating, she never went either. She was always there by her brothers side.**

**_"Nothing.."_ Tom hid the amulet behind him. Amy walked towards him closing the door behind her.**

**_"Let me see!"_ she said grabbing her brother's arm holding the amulet. She gasp at the sight. _"What is it?" _**

_**"Some kind of amulet."**_

_**"An amulet? Cool.. Can I have it?"**_

**_"No way, it's mine, I found it."_ he pointed out. Amy was beginning to be sad. Tom didn't like to see his little sister sad. _"You can have what's in the box!"_ he said completely without thinking of how the doll pieces might scare his little sister. Amy climbed onto the bed and looked in the box.**

**_"What is this?"_ she asks quietly with a black expression almost showing no emotion.  
**

**_"A doll.."_ he responded.**

**_"Oh..."_ Silence filled the room.**

_**"Look I'll throw it away if you want, just please don't tell uncle Joe!"**_

**_"No, don't throw it away.."_ She looked up. _"I want the doll."_**

**_"Really?"_ he asked bit surprised.**

**_"Yeah, I could just put it back together and play with it."_ She says.**

_**"Oh. Ok just make sure uncle Joe doesn't see it. I don't want him freaking out."**_

**_"Okay!"_ She said with a smile as she got off the bed and grab the box. **

**Tom opened his door for her as she went across the hall to her room and closed the door when she went in her room. Tom closed his room door and sat down on his bed looking at the amulet. _"Huh?... What's this?"_ He looked at the back and saw some strange words._ "A-A-Awii d-d-d-dambolla?"_ he tried to pronounce the words but unfortunately he couldn't, so he gave up. But curiosity was still going in his mind about the amulet and the strange words. _"What does it mean?"_ he said to himself.**

**In Amy's room. Amy lay the wooden box down on the floor and took out all the doll parts. She lied them up by placing the body part on the floor, then the head on top of it, with the arms lied up of the right side same with the legs. **

**_"It's time for surgery. I'm gonna make you all better and then we'll play."_ she said in a playful tone as she went over to her desk. **

**She opened the drawer and pulled out a wire thread and a needle. _"My mommy taught me how to sew things so that when my stuff animals are broken, I can sew them back together."_ she said to the doll.**

**Amy took the aluminium wire and put it through the small hole in the needle. After she tied it through the small hole. She held up the needle and began sewing on the doll starting with it's right leg to it's body...**

**Back to Glen and Glenda on their little trick-or-treating...**

**It's been about two hours of trick-or-treating and Glen and Glenda's bag were already full. They were begin to grow tired as their feet were dragging on the sidewalk.**

_**"Well, I think we done enough trick-or-treating.."**_

**_"Hold on for a sec..."_ she said. She looks at a young boy wearing a iron man costume with a bag full of candy to her left. _"Race ya home."_**

**_"Okay!"_ he said not suspecting a thing. **

**_"On your marks. Get set. GO!"_ she yells. Glen ran up the block heading home while Glenda stood there for a sec giving him a head start. **

**She look back to her left to the kid in the iron man costume and with her strength, she punch him hard in the face and snatch his trick or treat bag. "Nice suit, dick." She says and spits at him. She then quickly runs and catches up to Glen. **

**They get close to their house before they even hear the kid in the iron man suit crying and screaming for his mom.**

**_"I'm gonna win!"_ says Glen in the lead. Glenda runs a little faster and sticks her left leg out making Glen trip. He falls to the ground as Glenda finally reach the house. He gets back on his feet and march towards Glenda while leading against the gate, arms crossed, with a smirk on her face. _"I swear sometimes I really dislike you.."_ he admits.**

**_"Yeah whatever, I won and got free candy."_ she opened the gate.**

**_"You only won cause you tripped me."_ he says.**

**_"And you fell like a bitch you are.."_ she smirked as she went through the gate. **

**Glen just sigh in frustration by that comment but otherwise followed her to their house. They enter their house and quickly ran to their separate rooms with their bags of candy. Glen sat on his bed and pour his candy out from his bag onto the bed. As he was just about to eat his candy, he sees his old doll body sitting on the chair in the corner of his room. **

**Flashbacks started going through his mind. His memory of being abused as a puppet, getting laughed at every time he begs for them to help him on stage, get threatened and the worst of all: meeting his dad. After he meet him, he thought it would be cool to finally have a dad after getting a mom. But it wasn't , it was hell, being forced to kill people. Then watch his dad kill his mom and even try to kill him. It didn't matter anymore, he was gone and that's that. No one will ever find the body he buried. He's glad that he's gone, but he remember that cold feeling he had before he got transferred to a human body. Oh that feeling, it made his body cold with every blood in his body boil like lava and his mind scream with hatred. That's feeling was Glenda's.. He knew what she was feeling right after he killed his dad. And she was not happy one bit... The last thing he ever heard from her in his doll body after he killed his dad:**

_"Be on your guard..."_


	4. Hi I'm Chucky

_**After a few more stitches, Amy finally finishes sewing the doll together.**_

_**"There you go, all better." she says quietly. "Come on, let's show Tom." she picks up the doll and goes into Tom's room.**_

_**"Hey Tom, look what I-" she paused when she found out Tom wasn't here. A glint catches her eye when she noticed that he left the amulet on his bed. She walk over to the amulet and picks it up. Observing it, she sees the words. "I wonder what these word are?.." she asks herself. Then she looks at the doll in her hands, "Do you know what they are?" she looks back at the amulet again and take a deep breath...**_

_**...**_

_**Back to Glen and Glenda..**_

_**Glenda was laying on her bed with candy surrounding her. She stared at the ceiling thinking about her father and brother..**_

_**She remembered when she first meet her mother and father. For the first time, she finally meet one of the two best killers she ever seen and yet all because Glen was in control of the body, they had to stop of their murderous activities. Luckily her father hasn't kept his promise on not killing and took them out killing for the first time, after Glen's little killing accident. Chucky took them out to kill some more people. After some killings, she did notice a strange feeling before they were separated into two different bodies. Obviously it wasn't the feeling coming from her nor it couldn't have been from sickness and she doubt it was coming from glen. what was it?..**_

_**Thunder came crashing down from outside. Glenda dash to the window hoping it wasn't no ordinary thunder. She notice dark clouds forming outside at an area not to far away. Another thunder stroke but no drop of rain as came down yet.  
**_

_**"Yes!...Oh yes!.." she said in an evil tone. "Look like someone has finally found the body..." she smirked to herself.**_

_**She continued looking outside as a few thunder came down. then after 20 seconds, rain finally came down. **_

_**"No!.." she punched the window making a small crack in the glass. "If it's raining that either means the body still hasn't been found. Goddammit!"**_

_**She kicked her dresser and she slowly tried to calm herself down.**_

_**Back at Tom's house...**_

_**Tom walks into his room with his flash light after the lights blew out only to find Amy holding the amulet.**_

_**"Amy, what are you doing with the amulet?"**_

_**"I didn't do anything, I was just looking at it." she said in a worried tone.**_

_**"I don't care, I told you not to touch it." he walks over and takes the amulet away and puts it in his pocket.**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"It's ok." he spoke calmly. "Uncle Joe wants us downstairs."**_

_**"Okay." she puts the doll down before holding her brother's hand as they went downstairs to the living room.**_

_**As they left the room small tiny cracks were heard.**_

_**When Tom and Amy went downstairs, Uncle Joe was lighting the candles in the living room. He looked 30 and was wearing a blue button down shirt with black pants. He looked up at his niece and nephew when he heard them approaching.**_

_**"Hey kids, the power went out. I checked the power box, but nothing worked. I'm guessing we'll have to wait at least an hour for the power to come back."**_

_**"An hour? Are you serious?" Tom exaggerated.**_

_**"Hey, look on the bright side it's only a an hour and you still have your ds games to play with. An we have some candles and flash lights." he pointed. Tom just sighed. Amy looked at her uncle.**_

_**"Can I play in my room, uncle Joe?" she asked quietly.**_

_**"Sure, just bring a flash light with you so you don't hurt yourself." **_

_**Amy picked up a flash light from the table and went back upstairs. She goes to Tom's room first after remembering that she left her doll in there. She holds up her flashlight as she enters Tom's room but doesn't see the doll next to Tom's bed where she left it.**__**  
**_

_**"Dolly... Where are you? she quietly calls out when she walks over to the other side of Tom's bed. She looks under the bed with her flashlight but no luck.**_

_**Then the door slammed shut..**_

_**Amy shot up from the floor when she heard the door closed. Frightened, she quickly look over at the selves for the doll but it wasn't there. She walks over to the door about to open the door when suddenly.**_

_**"Hey!..." a low whispered voiced was heard. Amy slowly turned around and sees a shadowed figure sitting on Tom's bed.**_

_**"Hello?.." she raises up her flashlight and to her surprise sees the scared doll sitting on her bed.**_

_**"Hi. What's your name?" he spoke up. Amy froze a bit after seeing the doll actually talks. "Amy.." she whispered.**_

_**"Hi Amy. I'm Chucky." he says. "I'm your friend til the end." he smiles.**_

_**"What happened to your face?" she asks with concern.**_

_**He paused for a bit, thinking of an answer. "My mom told me not to run with sciss**__**ors and I didn't listen."**_

_**"Oh..." she replied. "How can you talk?"**_

_**"I'm a magical doll that's been brought back to life that's to you."**_

_**"Thanks to me? But I didn't do anything but sewed you back together and read the words on the-*gasp*" she paused. " 'The amulet!..' The words I read must have brought him back to life. She looks at the doll and sees him holding the amulet.**_

_**"That's right, the words you read here brought me back to life." **_

_**"So your a magical doll that's friend my til the end?"**_

_**"Uh huh." he replied.**_

_**"This is cool, I always wanted a magical friend." she smiled trying to keep in all the excitement.**_

_**"Just so you know, this is between me and you. No must know that I'm magical or that I'm alive."**_

_**"Oh... But can't I just show you to someone?" Amy pleads. Chucky rolled his eyes about to speak up.**_

_**"There's this kid name Glen who has a doll of his own."**_

_**"Woe, woe, woe, woe , woe!" he stopped her. "You said a kid named Glen? What does he look like?"**_

_**"He has red hair with freckles on his cheeks, he has this weird looking doll in his room and whenever he's scared, he pees his pants." she says. **_

_**Chucky smiled. 'Yup that's my little shit, alright.' he thought.**_

_**"Why do you know him?"**_

_**"Oh yeah, I know him very well. In fact let's go see him tomorrow!" he adds some excitement on the last sentence.**_

_**"Really? Yay!" she cheered. Chucky gave her a quick shush and she stopped. "Sorry.."**_

_**'Get ready you little fucker!...Your father is coming for a visit..' he growled in his mind. **_

* * *

uh oh... What's going to happen tomorrow? make nice reviews, sorry for late updates. Next chapter coming tomorrow. Peace out! ^_^


	5. The Meeting For a Search

_**The next day...**_

_**It was 7 am in the morning. Tiffany was sleeping in her bed in peace when the phone suddenly rang.**_

_**'Ring Ring!'**_

_**"Ugh... Dammit!" she groaned. She reached over to her phone and picked it up. "Hello?.."**_

_**"Hello Jennifer Tilly?"**_

_**"This is she."**_

_**"Hello Jennifer, This is detective Adams, we're sorry to wake you up but this is an important matter we need to discuss."**_

_**"And that would be?"**_

_**"It's about the Chucky case. Ever since the last incident that happened six years, I've decided to gather all the people who saw Chucky to discuss the killer and hopefully find out where is the body so that the incident won't ever happen again."**_

_**She thought about it. She didn't want them to know where the body was, but then again she didn't want Chucky to come back and terrorize her and their children.. "Okay, What time is the meeting?"**_

_**"The meeting is at eight thirty at 123 northern and pacific." Tiffany looks at the clock. (I made up the street btw)**_

**_"Alright I'll be there."  
_**

**_"Thank you Miss Tilly, we really appreciate it."_**

**_"No problem see you then." she hangs up the phone and get up to dress._**

**_50 mins later..._**

**_Tiffany walk downstairs and sees her kids eating cereal in the kitchen. She walks over to them and kiss then on their heads. "Hey kids, I got to go to a meeting."_**

**_"I thought you just went to a meeting yesterday.." Glenda said while eating her cereal._**

**_"I did but this one's different."_**

**_"What's it about?" Glen asks._**

**_"It's a case about your father." Glen and Glenda immediately paused with spoons in their hands. "They want to talk to me and some other people about him so that hopefully that can close the case and prevent any more stuff from your father from ever happening again."_**

**_"So your going to a meeting because you want to close the case and don't want dad to ever come back." Glenda said breaking it down in an upset._**

**_"Well yeah but that doesn't mean I don't want to him to come back." she says trying to prevent Glenda from getting mad. Last time she got her mad about her father, Glenda nearly stab her in the neck with fork. _**

**_"But when dad said he wanted to stay a doll, you said that it's over and your leaving him."_**

**_"Well that's because I was upset with his decision and he was going a little crazy that's all. I needed to give him space so that he can clear his head and realized the situation we were in at that time." She said in a soothing tone._**

**_Glenda just stared at her with her the usual stare. She would stare with a black face but you look very closely, you can hatred in her eyes with premeditated attack. "Okay.." she said simply._**

**_"Okay then, I don't know when I'll be back but I'll let you kids know when I am." She said heading towards the door. "And please!..."_**

**_Glen and_****_ Glenda looked back at their mom from their seats._**

**_"Do not hurt each other! Especially you Glenda, I better not find Glen in any harm or you're in big trouble.." she said in a serious tone._**

**_Glenda rolled her eyes. Glen waved his hand when he saw her finish putting on her white coat. "Bye mummy."_**

**_"Bye sweet face, bye Glenda"_**

**_"Yea yea.." she says flicking her hand away. Tiffany sighed as she closed the door._**

**_Tiffany walk into her black car and start the engine and drove to the address the detective gave her. She got out of the car and walked into the building. she sees the assistant behind the desk and walks up to the desk._**

**_"Hi I'm Jennifer Tilly, I'm here for a meeting with detective Adams."_**

**_"Ah, yes, Mr. Adams is waiting for you over there." she pointed at the hall on the right."last door up front."_**

**_"Okay thanks." she smiled as she waked away. She walks up to the last door and walked in._**

**_There were five people sitting in chairs in a circle._**

**_"Hello?" she spoke up._**

**_"Ah, Ms. Tilly, thank you for coming." he walked up to her and shake her hand. "Please have a seat."_**

**_Tiffany sat down on one of the chairs. She looked at the people around her. "Oh Excuse me, let me introduce these people here." he gestured.  
_**

**_"This is Andy.." he pointed at the short-haired blond young man wearing a green sweater."and his wife Kristen.." he pointed at the blond woman with the pony tail. "And these two are Jessie and his wife Jade."_**

**_Tiffany froze for a second when she heard those names. But she put on the best smile as she could._**

**_"Everyone this is Miss Tilly." he introduced._**

**_"Hi Ms. Tilly." they said in a union._**

**_"Hello.." she said softly._**

**_"I'm pretty sure, all of you, know the reason why you came here. Ever since 1988 according to the case files, chucky, a doll possessed by the infamous Lake shore strangler, has kill a bunch of people and while he was killing those people he had tried to possessed Andy. After three case files, it is remarked that he has came back two times with the same action of killing and the same desire of killing. Only in the third case, instead of trying to posses Andy, Chucky decided to posses a young boy named Tyler, who unfortunately couldn't be with us today since he joined the army and wants nothing to do with the traumatizing experience he had at that time..."_**

**_Everyone nodded trying to gather the information that happened in the past._**

**_"...Anyway in the forth case, it was read that Chucky has come back and this time he brought a partner which I guess you can also say his wife, Tiffany.. After Chucky turned his wife into a doll they decided to kill more people while forcing Jessie and Jade to take them to the cemetery in New Jersey so that they can possess them. And trying to speed this up, the last case of chucky. After 6 years of the incident, Chucky and Tiffany came back and began the same routine again, only this time instead of possessing two people, they impregnated Jennifer Tilly and in just a few days she gave birth to two twins..."_**

**__****_Everyone but the Tiffany and detective Adams gave a confused look. _**

**_"And later we see the Tiffany doll died having an axe to the forehead, but the Chucky doll that was chopped up is now MISSING... Now here's another thing, when we discovered the Tiffany doll at the cemetery we found blood between her legs and we found our investigator ,who found Jessie and Jade, had his face torn up as if it was eaten by a some kind of dog or something. We investigated the DNA blood sample between Tiffany's legs for anything involving the torn up investigator and we find only the DNA of Tiffany and Chucky... _****_"_**

**_Andy sat there with a serious face. 'No, it can't be possible...Could they really have..? No! it can't be.. They're dolls for God's sake, they can't reproduce!..."  
_**

**_"Now we almost didn't believe that those two could have sex or even reproduce in their doll bodies, we tried for another explanation for it. But that came to a halt when Jennifer told us that there were three dolls, and one looked almost like Chucky and was even addressed as their kid.."_**

**_Everyone was completely shocked to hear what sounded impossible turns out to be possible._**

**_"Now there are two things we are looking for Chucky's body and his offspring. We already found Tiffany body and it's being held in Jennifer's apartment. But we need to find Chucky's body quick before another incident like this ever happens."_**

**_"And the kid?.. Do you have any information on him?" Andy asks._**

**_"Well unfortunately no, the only information we do have is that he may be 12 years old now after 6 years of the last incident and that he has orange hair with a purple shirt with a black sleeve shirt under and a jeans."_**

**_"So how will we find him?" Jade asks._**

**_"We not sure yet, but now we are searching the web for anything that involved the kid.. As for Chucky, we're planning on doing a search for the body._****_"_**

**_"So that's it? We're just gonna do a search party and surf the web?" Jessie asks. "Chucky is out there somewhere hidden where he may come back to life again and that kid is missing. Search parties and web searching is not gonna work we need to find a better way to speed the process!."_**

**_"Unless any of you guys got a better way of finding those two, this is the only thing we can do so far!.." Adam replied. "Jennifer?..."_**

**_Tiffany nodded in defeat._**

**_"Jessie? Jade?" he looked at them for any ideas they might had._**

**_"Kistein? Andy?.." he turn his attention towards them, but nothing._**

**_"How about we search for any abandoned buildings? Orphanages? Anyplace where doll or kid might hide in. He might even be hiding in toy shops or pretending to be puppet!.." Jade spoke up._**

**_"That does sound like a great idea! But we need something more to help us out. Anymore ideas?"_**

**_No one else spoke up. Detective Adams sighed. "We'll I guess that's it then. For now we'll send out some search parties and search online. If ANY of you find any leads or anymore information containing the two, please call us. Here's my number." he hands out his card to everyone containing his number. "You may go home, _****_everyone.." he says._**

**_Everyone got up from their seat and left the room. everyone had a worried look on their faces but Tiffany. Tiffany quickly walk out of the building with a smile on her face._**

**_'They'll never find the body. Neither they will have a better job finding Glen or Glenda..' she thought with a smirk._**


	6. Watch something

**_Just so you know, this happened after Tiffany left._**

**_Glen and_****_ Glenda looked back at their mom from their seats._**

**_"Do not hurt each other! Especially you Glenda, I better not find Glen in any harm or you're in big trouble.." she said in a serious tone._**

**_Glenda rolled her eyes. Glen waved his hand when he saw her finish putting on her white coat. "Bye mummy."_**

**_"Bye sweet face, bye Glenda!"_**

**_"Yea yea.." she says flicking her hand away. Tiffany sighed as she closed the door._**

**_After 5 mins of eating their cereal. Glen got up from his seat and put his bowl in the sink._**

**_"Glen?..." Glenda spoke up._**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"Do you miss dad?" she said with a blank expression._**

**_"A little." he admit._**

**_"Do you love dad?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Then why did you kill him?"_**

**_He paused for a second and replied. "Because he killed mom."_**

**_"But she lived though. She finish the chant."_**

**_"Even so, he tried to kill our mom."_**

**_"Because she wanted to be stupid!.." she snapped. "She wanted to a 'Star' and wanted to leave dad if she couldn't be that! Dad wanted us to stay and be who we are and go on our natural killings! Mom just wanted some attention from a bunch of Hollywood assholes and look where she is now, still at the same old place after 6 years!"  
_**

**_"Mom is not stupid, she wanted to be a star so that she can give us a better life with better choices! Dad wanted us to stay as dolls and have us force to kill people while we live in some smelly place like that cage we lived in 7 years ago. He doesn't care how were gonna live."_**

**_"Yes he did! He cared about us, he loved us, ever since he found out you didn't want to be a killer, he stopped caring about you!"_**

**_"Really? Dad never wanted a daughter in the first place, the only reason he kept us alive is cause I was a boy living in the same body as you. He doesn't care about us, He never even wanted you!"_**

**_Glenda's face twisted into anger. She picked up her bowl and threw it at Glen. Glen yelp as he quickly dodge it. He ran as soon as he saw Glenda pull out a sharp fork from her pocket. Glenda yelled as she chased Glen upstairs. Glen ran in a straight line to his bedroom door. He was almost there when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his lower leg. Glen yelled and trip on his way to the door. He took a quick look at his leg and saw that the fork was in his leg. He then quickly looked up to see Glenda running at him. He quickly got up and in 5 seconds got to his room and slammed the door and locked it. Glenda yelled and began punching the door._**

**_"Open the door you little bastard!" she yelled._**

**_Glen leaned against the door in sitting position. He gently poked the fork that was in his leg. He hissed when he felt pain. _**

**_Glenda ceased her punching. "If you ever see you again, I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" she screamed._**

**_Glen froze for a bit. He knew that Glenda was mad about their father and what he did but he almost never thought that she would really intended on killing him. He hoped she just said that out of anger and didn't really mean it. He quietly began crying._**

**_There was a knock at the door. Glenda march at the door and opened it. "What?!" she said in a rude tone. Amy froze in fear for minute. Glenda is scary when she's angry._**

**_"Hi Glenda" Amy said in a soft tone. Chucky over heard through his backpack. 'Glenda?!.. What the hell is that bitch doing?..' he thought._**

**_"Is Glen home?"_**

**_"Yeah, but he's upstairs crying like fucking baby he is.."_**

**_"Oh... Um Can I come in?" she said nervously. _**

**_"Sure whatever.." she mumbled. _**

**_Amy came in and sat on the couch. _****_ She takes off her book bag and places it on the couch._**

**_"Psst!..." a sound was heard from the bag. Glenda heads into the kitchen as if she didn't hear that sound at all. Amy carefully lean towards the bag and open the bag about an inch. Chucky mumbled at Amy giving her instructions on what to do. Meanwhile Glenda was in the kitchen staring at Amy wondering about her actions. She continued staring til Amy got off the couch with her bag and headed towards the kitchen._**

**_"Glenda can you watch something for me?"_**

**_Glenda groaned bit. "What is it?"_**

**_"It's my doll, his name Chucky." she opened her bag._**

**_"Chucky?.." Glenda said confused. She felt like she heard of that name before but she can't remember who was it._**

**_"Yeah.." She pulled out a red-headed scared face doll and places it on the kitchen table. Glenda's eyes open wide in shock. "I need you watch him for me til I get back. Can you do that for me?"_**

**_A smile crept on Glenda's face. "Sure... When will you be back to pick him up?"_**

**_"Tomorrow." she replied. "Please don't hurt him Glenda, I-"_**

**_"Oh no no no! Don't worry, I definitely won't hurt him. In fact, I kinda like him already." she says in a gentle tone._**

**_"Really?.." she says surprised. "Okay, I got to get going. I'll come by tomorrow to pick him up." Amy walked to the door. "Bye!" she waved. Glenda made a small wave back._**

**_As soon as that door closed Glenda picked up the doll and headed towards her room. She locked the door behind her and placed the doll on her bed. She sat in front of the doll and stared at it for a few seconds. The doll stayed in its barbie pose not making a single movement nor a sound. Glenda gently poked at the doll._**

**_Nothing..._**

**_"Dad?..." she broke the silence. "If your alive say something, please!..."_**

**_Still nothing..._**

**_"I know why your here, you made Amy bring you here so you can get back at Mom and Glen.. I want to make pay for what they've done to you, and I can help you get back at them if just talk to me.."_**

**_Again nothing..._**

**_Glenda cupped her face and gave out a sigh. "What a crook.." She got up from her bed and walked out of the room. She head towards the bathroom and ran a bath._**

**_While Glenda was out the room. Chucky blinked and look around the room. The room had pink walls with a black carpet on the floor. There was small red stains on the pink walls and the word death was craved in the upper left corner of the room on the walls. In front of him was the dresser with a shelf high above it. The shelf had a small stuffed teddy bear with pin needles through it, a decapitated barbie doll a wire next to it and between them a curly red-headed doll with a pink dress, tan leggings, and black shoes. The doll had emerald eyes that reminded him of Tiffany.  
_**

**_Chucly slowly turned his head towards the opened door; he could see another door across that was blue. 'Glen...' he thought. He looked back at the curly doll at the shelf._**

**_Back to Glenda. Glenda poured the bubble soup and placed a pink rubber ducky in the bath tub. She walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. She hummed while she grabbed her clothes and towel and paused when she noticed that the doll was no longer on the bed._**

**_She froze and looked around her bed with out moving her bed. She took a deep breath and made one small step forward. _**

**_Then a toy hit the door causing the door to slam shut. Glenda shot her head her towards the door and then..._**

**_Chucky jumped on Glenda above her head and quickly wrapped the electric wire around her head. Glenda grabbed the wire around her neck trying to pry it off her but fails as she continues chocking. Chucky chuckled as he tightened the wire around her neck causing her neck to bleed. In a few seconds she finally stopped moving as she dropped to her knees and fell to the floor right next to her doll. A small drop of blood came out of her mouth as Chucky got off of her and stood between her and the doll. _**

**_Chucky reached in his pocket and pulled out the amulet. He took a deep breath and began the chant..._**


End file.
